dawsonscreekfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Dawson Leery
Dawson Wade Leery er en talentfuld manuskriptforfatter, instruktør og producer. Han er lidt af en drømmer og en filmnørd. Han er det ældeste barn og eneste søn af Gail og Mitch Leery Barndom Teenage årene ' Før serien: ' Marts, 1996-Sommeren, 1998 High School Hovedartikel: Capeside High School Sept., 1997-Juni/Juli, 2001 Vi hører intet om Dawson, Joeys og Paceys Freshman år i High School. Sophomore(10. klasse) Hovedartikler: sæson 1, sæson 2 Se også: Sæso 1 Junior(11. klasse) Hovedartikel: Sæson 3 Senior(12. klasse) Hovedartikel: Sæson 4 Efter High School Dawson begynder i sommeren '01 på USC. Han beslutter sig dog for at droppe ud efter relativ kort tid. Sæson 5 Hovedartikel: Sæson 5 Sæson 6 Hovedartikel: Sæson 6 Efter serien All Good Things... Must Come to an End(Seriefinalen) Hovedartikel: All Good Things... Must Come to an End 2008 Dawson er nu producer, manuskriptforfatter og instruktør på en populær teenage tv-serie "The Creek". Han bor i L.A. og er sjældent i Capeside. Han er på e-mail med Joey, men på det seneste er det er blevet sporadisk. Han kommer hjem til Capeside i anledning af hans mor skal giftes. Her bliver han genforenet med Joey, Pacey, Jen, Jack og Andie. Det bliver et bittersødt gensyn, da en masse minder bliver genfortalt og diskuteret. Da Dawson og Jen danser til bryllupsfesten, besvimer hun pludseligt og det kommer frem at hun er døende. Det får vennerne til at indse at livet er kort og de må leve det fuldt ud. Dawson og Joey deler et sødt og smukt øjeblik hvor de får talt om hinandens rolle i hindandens liv, at de er sjælevenner og intet kan ændre på det. Uddannelse og arbejde Uddannelse Capeside High School Hovedartikel: Capeside High School University of Southern California Hovedartikel: University of Southern California Vis Arts Boston Hovedartikel: Vis Arts Boston Arbejde *Arbejdede i Screen Play Video-videoudlejning efter skole sammen Pacey, da han gik i high school. *Tv-producer, manuskriptforfatter og instruktør på semi-biografisk tv-serie. Forhold Hovedartikel: Familie Se også: Familien Leery Far Hovedartikel: Mitch Leery Mor Hovedartikel: Gail Leery Søster Hovedartikel: Lilly Leery Moster Hovedartikel: Gwen Venner Kliken Se også: Kliken Joey Potter Hovedartikel: Joey Potter Se også: Dawson og Joey Dawson og Joey har været venner siden deres tidlige barndom. Pacey Witter Hovedartikel: Pacey Witter Se også: Dawson og Pacey Dawson og Pacey har været siden de var 5 år gamle. Der opstod problemer, da de begge forelskede sig i den samme pige. Jen Lindley Hovedartikel: Jen Lindley Se også: Dawson og Jen Jack McPhee Hovedartikel: Jack McPhee Se også: Dawson og Jack Dawson og Jack er ikke just venner til at starte med, men med tiden bliver de nære venner. Andie McPhee Hovedartikel: Andie McPhee Se også: Dawson og Andie Audrey Liddell Hovedartikel: Audrey Liddell Se også: Dawson og Audrey Skolekammerater Capeside High School Se også: Capeside High School *Cliff Elliott *Nellie Oleson *Roger Fulford *Grant Bodean *Warren Goering *Belinda McGovern *Chris Wolfe *Nikki Green Afgangsklassen '01 Se også: Afgangsklassen '01 Vis Arts Boston Se også: Vis Arts Boston *Oliver Chirkchick Elev Kategori:Film Kategori:Hollywood Beboer Beboer Kategori:Kærlighedstrekanten Kategori:Sjælevenner Sæson 1-6 Kategori:Afgangsklassen '01 Kategori:Mand Søn Fast karakter Fast karakter Fast karakter Fast karakter Fast karakter Fast karakter 6 sæsoner Karakter Fast karakter